


Rorschach: The Night Stalker

by Zanne



Series: Possessed Car 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to see his therapist again, at Dean's insistence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rorschach: The Night Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by lyonie17! Italics indicate the therapist is speaking, normal print is Sam speaking and ALL CAPS indicates the therapist's notes. Never go to this therapist. She's not very good and is also kind of crazy. Kripke owns The Boys and their psychoses. (Originally posted: 1/27/07)

_How have you been doing since our last visit, Sam?  
_

      Um…OK, I guess.                      STILL WANTS HIS BROTHER.

  
 _So, I hear you think your brother is bossy and short._

                                    BOSSY – HELL, YES.  
         SHORT – ONLY WHEN COMPARED TO KONG OVER THERE.

  
      Yes…no!                               CUTE WHEN CONFUSED.

  
 _You also like to grope your brother when you are inebriated._

                                             WHO WOULDN’T?

  
      Well…yeah. Wait, how do you know about that?

  
 _I’m your therapist, Sam. I know everything._

 _He said you went for second last week.  
_  
                  ABOUT DAMN TIME, BUT LACKS IMAGINATION – VANILLA

  
      You talked to Dean?! What did you say?

  
 _That, next time, he should stand on a stepstool and you might grope somewhere interesting._

               MORE INTERESTING FOR ME TO HEAR ABOUT, AT LEAST…

      What?!

  
 _It’s just a suggestion, Sam. I’m not doing this for me._

 _Were either of you topless?_                          PLEASE SAY YES.

  
      What does that matter?                                      MORON 

  
 _I know when I get drunk, my shirt is the first thing to go.  
_

      Um…I think I need to go.

                        INTERESTING – SCARED OF NAKED WOMEN.  
                                            EXPLAINS A LOT.

  
 _Why?  
_

      You just told me you take off your shirt when you get drunk.

  
 _Did I?_                             PLAUSIBLE DENIABILITY

  
      Yes, you did!

  
 _I have the notepad, Sam. And the notepad says no such thing.  
_  
      PHOTOCOPY IN CASE OF SEXUAL HARRASSMENT LAWSUIT…  
                                            AGAIN.

  
      But you said it!

  
 _Uh-oh. The notepad just recommended I prescribe sexual suppressants for you._

  
      No!

  
 _Then let’s get on with the session, OK?  
_

      I guess.                         CUTE WHEN SULKY – LIKE A PUPPY.

  
 _Do you still find your brother attractive?_

  
      Um…yeah. But it’s the car’s fault, I’m telling you!

  
 _Yes, you’ve told me that every session so far.  
_  
                                REPETITIVE…AND DEEPLY STUPID.

 _The car seems to hold quite the dominant position in your relationship with your brother._

 _Wouldn’t you prefer to hold that position? Or would you rather cede it to your brother?  
_  
            OBVIOUS SUBMISSIVE PREFERENCE – NICE VISUAL. MUST   
                PONDER THIS DURING BREAK. TAKE NOTES WITH ME.

  
      Yeah…                                  HE’S DIGGING THE IDEA.

  
 _Sam, I want to try something._  

                                              [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zannes/pic/00002z8g/)

_Here is a picture of your brother with his car. He’s handsome, isn’t he? Looks strong, capable, probably knows what to do with that…._

  
      Excuse me!

  
 _Yes, Sam?  
_

      We’re here for **me**.

  
 _Oh, yes…._

 _Now take a look at this picture without the car._  

                                                     [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zannes/pic/000039dx/)

_Is your brother any less attractive? Is his stamina any less impressive? Can his pants be any tighter?  
_

      No! Yes…I’m not sure what to say to that. What was the question again?

                                 AVOIDING THE ISSUE.  
                 I REALLY WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE PANTS.

  
      Wait a second…how’d you get these pictures?                  DAMN

      Have you been following my brother?                        DOUBLE DAMN

  
 _Sam, I think we need to schedule another session to discuss your paranoid delusions.  
_  
 _Can your brother come?_                            I’LL BET HE **CAN**.

  
      That’s probably not a good idea.

  
 _Fantastic! My receptionist will call you. Or would you prefer I call your brother? What’s his cell phone number again?  
_

      I’m leaving….                       COMMON AVOIDANCE PARADIGM.

  
 _See you next week!  
_   



End file.
